


Red

by TheScarlettShadows



Series: Caged Freedom [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarlettShadows/pseuds/TheScarlettShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of poems about my fic, that I created for the end of pieces, but grew into something else. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

Red

A woman lit with burning from within.  
Her heart has been broken and left bleeding tears.  
She hovers at the edge of your vision,  
And lingers on the corner of your ear.

Her dress of fire snaps and cracks against her skin,  
scorched by anger, her fury, and promise of retribution.

Passion drips from her right hand,  
boiling hate from her left.

Tongues of pain hiss in her hair,  
rolling and crashing against her back of marble.

Her lips are as red as rubies, opals, sunsets,  
soft as snow and open wounds,  
deadly as poison, lava, emotion.

She may seem dormant, harmless for a moment,  
but she will explode in a second,  
in the beat of a heart,  
in the time it takes for her to stand and her eyes to burn.

When she acts closed and quite,  
She is the greatest deceiver, liar,  
She is creeping in, sneaking, whispering,  
She is a slow burn, one you don't notice until it is too late.

It is an act to get you to trust her,  
To confide your feelings and deepest secrets,  
Before she turns and stabs you with them,  
Facing you and grinning,  
As you feel your heart shatter,  
And echo of her pain from a million eons ago.

Her skin is white, translucent with the entrancing, elegant patterns in her veins.  
Her skin is black, reflecting only danger and sweet nothings,  
absorbing the light and life she pulls from your kiss.

Her pupils are blown wide,  
Grey, green, hazel, brown, and blue.  
Rings of anger encircling the holes of covered night which is as dark as sin.

Her mouth opens, a gaping abyss,  
and teeth as sharp as obsidian pull into a smile,   
A grimace, smirk, a promise of pain,  
glinting like the hardness of diamonds.

Cautiously approach for if you draw too near you  
will be burnt up while writhing with desire.  
Begging for pleasure while sobbing with pain.

She will crush you and devour you,  
And you will not try to escape,  
Even when she lays you bare and takes everything from what is now an empty shell.

People fall at her feet, from awe and fear.

They succumb unknowingly,  
not noticing her breath warm and heady against their lips.

They clutch at her hand but grasp on nothing,  
so their hands close around their frustration and failure.

She speaks three words,  
voice raspy from shouting cruel words and whispering false promises.   
"I am Red."

She speaks five words and the world trembles,  
the bones of the earth shake.  
"I am the pain of love."

She speaks only seven words,  
seven words and nothing will be the same.  
"I am love, pain, fire and death."


	2. Burning

Her visage is one of burning,  
Fiery heat rolling off in waves.  
She grinned and jumped  
And tore out your heart,  
Leaving nothing but dust and ash.

A flush on your cheeks  
The brush of heat against your lips.  
She danced and spun,  
An engraving melody drawing you in.

She was trapped in a cage  
Of burning twisted metal,  
Skin blistered, puffy,  
Open wounds torn open  
Like ribbons of a page.

Her heart hung in front of her,  
Red thread snipped with no delay.  
A puppet, mindless,  
Created to give her emotion away.


End file.
